Why Onni-sama ?,Why Jii-chan ?, Why Motherfucker?
by Mishatake Lala
Summary: mereka tidak pernah memilih bagaimana kisah hidup mereka begitu juga dengan, cinta itu selalu datang di saat yang tidak terduga bukan? bahkan jika itu menyangkut kehidupan penuh lika-liku Eren ,Armin, dan Jean/ "Aku mencintainya"/ "Hiks... hiks onni-sama hentikan"/ "Bangsat lepaskan adikku". Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Why Onni-sama ?,Why Jii-chan ?**

**Disclamer**

**SnK © Hajime Isayama. **

**Story © Mishatake Lala. **

**Pair : Ri-Ren , Eru-Min,Reiner-Berthold-Marco-Jean. **

**Rate: M (Untuk adegan dan kata-kata).**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance.**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa,PWP ADEGAN LEMON UNTUK BDSM,Pedo ,WeakJean,BadassArmin,ShotaEren,Rape,alur maju-mundur,tyop(s) nakal bertebaran,miss typo(s),ababil,gele,absurd semi-au,dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**(O . o)v**

**(O . o)v**

**(O . o)v**

**.**

**Capter 1 : Why Marco,Bertholdt,Reiner Onii-sama & Why Motherfucker (Eru-Min)**

**1/?**

YANG TERAKHIR INI HANYALAH KAHYALAN LALA SEMATA,JADI TIDAK ADA MAKSUD MEMBASHING CHARA ATAU SEMACAMNYA.

.

.

.

"Talk"

'Mind'

Eren = 8 tahun.

Levi = 26 tahun.

Jean = 12 tahun.

Armin = 17 tahun.

Reiner,Marco,Berthold = 20 tahun.

Erwin = 30 tahun.

Mikasa = 19 tahun.

Petra =21 tahun.

.

.

Tokyo,Jepang

Rabu .23-07-2014 . 21.58

Rumah Keluarga Jaeger.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang tamu Jaeger Family itu mungkin sudah memasuki tahap Bahaya, mungkin ini juga kesalahan keluarga Jaeger yang lengah dan akhirnya membuat salah satu karyawannya menggelapkan uang Perusahan dan mereka mengalami kebangkrutan dalam keuangan perusahaan dan investor mereka juga yang secara-tiba-tiba menarik saham dari Jaeger Corp –Alasan Klise Supaya Tidak Ikut Campur Dalam Masalah Korupsi Yang Sudah Menyebar Sampai Ke Wartawan- ,dan karena alasan 'Kepepet' mereka meminjam uang dari Yakuza klan Ackerman.

Ackerman, siapa yang tidak mengenal Keluarga ini, keluarga yang memiliki Ribuan perusahaan yang bekerja dalam berbagai bidang mulai dari mulai dari barang Elektronik,Otomotif,Asuransi,Bank,bahkan mereka juga memiliki perusahaan yang bekerja khusus dalam bidang Persenjataan tapi dibalik itu semua sebenarnya Keluarga Ackerman ini adalah salah satu dari klan Yakuza tertua setelah klan Zoe dan juga keluarga Jaeger sudah salah memilih Tempat untuk berhutang karena klan yang satu ini selalu meminta upah yang diluar nalar contohnya sekarang salah satu perwakilan dari Ackerman klan, Mikasa Ackerman meminta anak dari pasangan Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger memang gila bukan.

Sreet….

"Bisa kami melihat 'Bayaran' dari hutang kalian Jaeger…!" tanya Mikasa sambil melempar map yang berisi surat persetujuan adopsi atas ketiga Anak dari pasangan GriCar ini yaitu Armin anak yang paling sulung ,Jean, dan yang terakhir yang paling bungsu Eren.

Sebenarnya Mikasa merasa sedikit iba _garis bawahi sedikit iba _ pada pasangan yang satu ini karena rencana gila pamannya Levi Ackerman yang ingin mendapatkan Malaikat kecilnya bahkan pamannya itu memakai cara kotor seperti ini menyuruh ketiga sepupunya Reiner,Marco, dan Bertholdt untuk 'mengambil' uang Jaeger corp dan memerintah sahabatnya Erwin Smith yang menjabat sebagai Double Agent untuk memberitahukan berita kebangkrutan Jaeger pada para Wartawan dan Investor di perusahaan itu.

"Mereka ada diatas kamar Pintu bergambar kartun titan milik Eren, Jean bergambar Kuda,dan Armin bergambar yin & yang." Jawab Grisha sementara istrinya Carla mulai menandatangi Surat adopsi itu. Sungguh mereka merupakan salah satu orang tua yang mengerikan menjual anak sendiri hanya agar perusahaan yang sudah turun-temurun keluarga mereka bangun tidak bangkrut ,dengan kata lain mereka hanya tidak ingin menjadi MISKIN mendadak.

Sementara Petra Ral Kekasih yang sekaligus menjadi Bodyguard Mikasa dalam pembayaran hutan kali ini, melangakahkan kakinya pergi ke arah tangga dan pintu kamar ketiga anak disitu satu per satu dan membius mereka semua. Merasa sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya Petra memberi kode kepada ketiga bawahannya untuk mengangkat tubuh ketiga anak yang sudah dia beri obat tidur dalam bentuk asap lalu tanpa perlu ia komandoi lagi ketiga bawahannya itu ikut melangkahkan kaki mereka ke ruang tamu tadi sementara Mikasa yang melihat wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun terakhir ini akhirnya mengetahui bahwa tinggal satu lagi tugas yang mereka belum selesaikan.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama anda Jaeger dan ….-" sambil berdiri dan melakukan Bow* 90o Mikasa mengucapkan kalimat yang biasa dilakukan mereka setiap kali melakukan transaksi ,sayangnya Grisha dan Carla tidak melihat bahwa tangan milik Mikasa yang masuk kedalam rok putih yang dipakainya.

DOR

DOR

Dan karena lengah atau lebih tepatnya tidak melihat Mikasa yang dengan kecepatan mikrodetik menembak kepalan mereka berdua ,dan hari itu adalah hari dimana Grisha dan Carla merenggang nyawanya ditangan Ackerman klan.

"Maafkan saya tapi tidak boleh ada saksi dalam hal ini" lanjutnya selesai melihat kedua tubuh mereka jatuh dan perlahan kehilangan nyawa.

.

.

.

~~~SKIPTIME~~~ 1 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Somewhere , kediaman Ackerman,Kamar Jean Jaeger.

Jumat. 22-O8-2014 . 20.15

.

.

CTAR…. (SFX :CAMBUK)

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh BERHENTI Jean-chan" Ucap pria dengan ciri-ciri rambut blonde, wajah dengan tambahan aksen garis rahang yang tegas,Umur 20 tahun,mata coklat almold yang sipit,tinggi 185 cm ,berat 95 kg,tubuh six pact dengan beberapa luka di dada,dan yang terakhir pria blonde ini bernama Reiner Ackerman.

"T-a..Ta-pi Nii..-. "

PLAK (SFX: TAMPARAN)

"Akhh.."

"siapa?" kali ini pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh pria yang sudah topless berambut hitam raven,umur 20,tinggi 186 cm,berat 97 kg, tubuh tinggi berotot-nan six packnya yang juga memiliki beberapa luka,dan yang terakhir pria ini bernama Bertholdt Ackerman.

"H-Hontou..Ni Gomenasai Onii-sama" dengan lirih anak ini melirik kedua pria yang duduk didepanya dan ,juga mengarahkan kepalanya kebeleakang tempat seorang pria lagi yang sejak tadi berbaring sambil menatap tubuh nekednya yang sudah terlalu kelelahan karena dipaksa melayani ketiga orang yang menjadi pemiliknya ini.

"layani kami,SEKARANG Jeje,kami sudah terlalu sabar menantimu sebulan ini" ucap pria yang berada dibelakang tubuh jean yang benama Marco Ackerman dengan penekanan dikata Sekarang ,bahkan tangganya yang bediam diri saja sejak awal didalam anal Jean kini mulai bergerak mencari sweetspot dari tubuh yang sudah mereka nantikan sejak sebulan dulu.

Sungguh mereka merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung didunia ini mendapatkan anak yang mereka sudah cintai sejak 'saat itu', ya walaupun harus dicap PEDO dan Berbagi dengan yang lainnya mereka rela asalkan mereka tetap bersama Jean maka dari itu mereka sangat bahagia saat mendengar rencana dari Kakak sepupu mereka yang ingin mendapatkan bidadari manisnya anak terakhir dari keluarga Jaeger .

"Nhnn~…Onii-sama~..Yamete" sakit,perih,panas,aneh hanya itu yang ada didalam otak jean setelah anusnya merasakan ada benda panjang yang bergerak gerak dan mengorek-ngorek isi dalam analnya, otaknya sangat blank bahkan dia tidak merasakan saat kedua nippelnya dicubit & diemut oleh Bertholdt Dan Reiner tapi itu hanya sementara beberapa saat kemudian yang dia rasakan adalah dadanya terasa sangat perih dan dia bisa melihat lewat lirikan matanya yang menangkap kepala Reiner yang berada didadanya dan ada cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir melewati bibir berisi milik Reiner. 'Darah?' pikir Jean ketakutan sekaligus merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

"Onni-shAAh~…Hiks…shh..sakit!"

"Khe~.. So Tight,baby"

Merasa dirinya sendiri tidak mendapat peran karena sejak tadi Jean hanya mendesah untuk Reiner dan Marco, Bertholdt pun mengelus surai lembut milik Jean sebelum menjambak rambut Jean agar melihat ke arahnya, dan yang dilakukannya setelah Jean melihatnya walaupun hanya dengan tatapan sayu yang semakin menambah Libidonya itu adalah mencium bibir yang bengkak itu dengan sangat kasar.

Cup… cup… Cupp…

Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan biasa tapi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan yang lebih kasar dan menuntut, bahkan gigi Bertholdt pun ikut menggigit Bibir Jean agar terbuka "ANggh..". tapi memang pada dasarnya Jean adalah orang yang sanggat keras kepala dia tetap mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap tertutup rapat dengan cara mengigit bibir dalamnya agar tidak terbuka "NggAh", Marco sendiri yang melihat Jean yang tetap mempertahankan bibirnya agar tidak terbuka dari belakang merasa kelakuan Jean yang nakal-nakal-manis sangat menarik itu menyertingai dengan sangat lebar dan tanpa Jean sadari Marco memberi kode lewat matanya kepada dua orang yang lain

'Sex toy..ahn?' pikir Bertholdt yang langsung bangun dari ranjang King size yang bergambar kartun kuda dan berwarna coklat itu dan berjalan ke arah lemari yang sudah mereka persiapkan disitu untuk saat-saat seperti sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Berthold berbeda pula dengan Reiner yang langsung menarik tubuh Jean dari pangkuan Marco.

"Bukankah sudah kami bilang Jean, JANGAN pernah melawan kehendak Onni-sama bukan" Ucap Reiner dengan penekanan dikata jangan. Jean yang melihat ada hawa yang berbeda dari sebelumnya seperti lebih berbahaya, beringsut keluar dari pelukan Reiner yang semakin kuat sepertinya perasaannya yang mengatakan untuk segera pergi dari sini sangat tepat.

Bertholdt yang sudah kembali ke ranjang itu, menarik tubuh Jean yang masih berada dipelukan Reiner dengan paksa "ITAII..!" dan menghempaskan tubuh ringkih itu keranjang dengan gaya tengkurap lalu menarik pinggul Kecil Brownatte itu, sehingga pinggulnya menggantung diudara dan mengocok penis kecil Brownnatte itu sekekali "Ann… Ahnn..Te-Terus Onni-shhama…" ,tanpa persiapan pelumas apapun memasukan Dildo berbentuk Penis yang walau ukurannya tidak sebesar Penis mereka bertiga.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH…ONII-SAMA..hiks…KELUARKAN.. AhnnA… A-akU.. MohoNHHaah…!."sementara Jean sendiri terkejut dan sangat kesakitan holenya yang masih virgin dan kering itu dimasuki suatu benda besar nan lonjong itu berteriak, bahkan sanggat mirip suara wanita yang diperkosa walaupun begitu suara teriakanya itu sanggat menggoda dan menarik bagi ketiga Pria dewasa disana.

Tidak peduli dengan keadaan Brownnatte yang kesakitan Bertholdt yang dibelakang Jean malah menggesekan Penis Besar nan berurat miliknya di perpotongan pantat Jean dan menampar pantat anak itu berulang kali, aneh hal itu menambah sendiri gairah anak yang seharusnya tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"AhhN~… Oh-Onii-sama~…LaAHn-gi"

"Jean, kau tau mukamu sudah meyerupai pelacur dari sini" terkekeh-kekeh Reiner tertawa.

"Katakan lagi Jeje,sebut jika kau mau disodomi oleh Onii-sama " kata Marco sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tubuh bagian selatannya, hal itu sontak membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Jean 'Sodomi itu apa?' pikirnya, maklum Armin Nii-Chan nya selalu melarang dia mengetahui hal-hal yang menjurus ke seksual yang dia tau hanyalah sperma dan indung telur (Ovarium) itu pun hanya lewat pelajaran, pernah ada temannya Connie Springer yang memperlihatkan padanya gambar wanita yang ditindih oleh pria dan hasilnya dia pingsan dan saat Nii-chan datang kesekolah Connie hanpir masuk ICU untung saja hanya tiga tulang rusuk yang patah jika dan kaki nya retak.. oh.. ya jangan lupakan diafragma Connie yang juga mengalami pendarahan kecil.

Crees… (SFX : jambakan)

"AKH..Sa-sakit" Ucap Jean meringis, mata sayunya pun menatap Bertholdt yang ternyata menjadi pelaku penjambakan dari rambutnya.

Mendengus tidak peduli Bertholdt pun kembali melempar tubuh Anak kedua dari pasangan GriCar itu, Dia tidak sanggup sebenarnya melihat pemandangan dimana Jean yang pantat memerah ditarik keatas dengan Penis miliknya yang hanya digesekan disana dan wajahnya yang juga memerah, mata yang memandang sayu ke arah Reiner & Marco atau lebih tepatnya ke arah tangan mereka yang mengocok penis jumbo mereka…ahn sepertinya mereka beronani ria karena belum bisa mengenjot lubang kecoklatan mengkerut dipantat anak itu, bibir agak bengkak karena terlalu banyak dilumat,air liur yang menetes keluar bahkan melewati lehernya itu, kissmark atau lebih tepatnya Bitemark yang berjumlah tak terhitung lagi di tengkuknya.

Menarik kepala Jean dan Marco lalu memasukan penisnya yang lebih panjang daripada Bertholdt dan Reiner ke dalam mulut Jean yang bahkan untuk kepalanya saja tidak muat.

"mghh~…uhu~…nghhuff~" desahan yang menjadi vibrasi untuk penis Marco "FUCK…ssh" seakan membuat mata Marco menjadi buta Oleh kenikmatan dan kehangatan mulut Jean, tapi tidak puas hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk Jean , Marco lalu menarik pinggulnya sampai hanya sisa paling ujung kepalanya dan menghentakan pinggulnya sampai kepala penisnya sendiri mengenai sebuah bola yang menggantung dikerongkongan Jean ujung testisnya bahkan sudah menampar-nampar dagu Jean.

"Mguuff…. Ahnn…. shn"

Plak.. plak.. plak…

Tak mau kalah hanya oleh kedua sepupunya Reiner berjalan ke sebelah kanan Jean, lalu menarik tangan Jean agar mengocok penisnya yang sudah terlalu ereksi hal itu, belum cukup sampai disitu Berthold yang sekarang sudah berhenti menggesekan Penisnya disitu malah memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam lubang mengkerut yang sudah agak basah lalu menarik Dildo dari situ dengan kasar "MNGHh…",lalu menggesek penisnya ke arah lubang Virgin itu dan dengan sekali hentakan pinggulnya semua Kejantannannya itu masuk ke dalam hole Jean yang sudah tidak virgin lagi, perlahan darah keluar dari anus Jean mengalir melewati paha dalamnya dan menetes ke seprai yang sudah kusut itu.

"grr.. terlalu sempit"

PLOP

"ARRGGGHHHHHH … hiks … SAKIIITT … hiks .. sshH … AAAAAKH … ARMIN NII-CHAN …TOLONG JEANNNN..-"Jean berteriak sekeras mungkin setelah mengeluarkan Penis Marco dari Mulutnya,air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi, tapi dia lupa bahwa dia baru saja memasukan nama orang didalam teriakanya sontak ketiga pria disana menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memangang nyalang anak ini seakan dia adalah maling yang ketahuan mencuri.

SMIRK

Saa…. Sepertinya hari ini Jean akan disodomi habis-habisan melihat ada aura kecemburuan yang menguar dari tubuh ketiga pria dewasa diasana, dan tanpa aba-aba mereka semua mempercepat/kocokan/genjotan mereka.

Ketiga pria dewasa disana terus melanjutkan kesenangan mereka tanpa tau bahwa diujung kamar Jean ,lebih tepatnya di rak buku paling tengah disudut ruangan terdapat kamera yang sejak tadi mengawasi aktivitas mereka berempat.

.

.

.

Somewhere , kediaman Ackerman, Kamar Armin Jaeger.

Jumat. 22-O8-2014 . 22.17

.

.

.

"Apa kau lihat hal yang terjadi pada adikmu jika kau, berani melawan Armin?" tanya pria dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna blonde, tinggi 189, berat 110 kg, mata berwarna kuning kecoklatan,tubuh tegap nan gagah, jangan lupakan tubuh berisinya yang dilatih selama puluhan tahun, dan yang terakhir wajahnya yang bersahabat itu berbeda sekali dengan kelakuanya dan nama pria ini adalah Erwin Ackerman.

"…" Armin hanya berdiam diri, sambil menatap layar LCD didepan ranjangnya yang menampilkan pergumulan antara 3.. oh bukan.. 4 orang yang dimana adiknya yang pertama dijadikan uke. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat adiknya Jean diperkosa dan salah satu dari penis ketiga bajingan itu yang kini bersarang di Anal adiknya, menggenjot dan menyodomi apalah kata yang pas tapi dia bersumpah jika saja dia tidak diborgol ditiang ranjang ini dia akan menghajar orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan seringai sialan yang terlihaat tampan sekali.

Kedip… kedip.. kedip

'What tha heck' pikirnya sambil membesarkan bola matanya, untungnya hal itu tidak diketahui Erwin jika saja dia mengetahinya mungkin dia sudah mengejek Armin habis-habisan.

"Seharusnya kau menuruti jika tidak ingin adikmu celaka" ucap Erwin bohong sekali, menuruti atau tidaknya Armin adiknya kedua adiknya tetap akan celaka atau lebih tepatnya diperkosa/disodomi oleh ketiga keponakannya dan adiknya si Rivaille.

SMIRK

Sumpah demi nama kawannya Hanji Zoe dia melihat sendiri bahwa ada seringai tipis dibibir pink imut anak yang sudah kelas 2 SMA ini.

"Saa… teruskan saja lagi pula aku tidak peduli dengan anak haram itu" sudah bulat rencana dadakan yang disudun dalam otak jenius Armin ini, dia akan menyelamatkan kedua adiknya dengan rencana ini sekaligus mengorek-ngorek apa maksud mereka membawa dia kesini satu bulan lalu.

Syukurlah reaksi yang diberikan Erwin cukup membuktikan bahwa dia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Armin "Kau bohong bukan, Armin kau hars tau semakin kau melawan semakin kau membahayakan adikmu selain Si Brownnatte ini siapa Namanya itu… oh ya si EREN"

Alis Armin naik beberapa milimeter mendengar pria yang sudah berkepala 3 ini oke ini agak menarik.

Krekk (SFX TANGAN DIKEPAL)

CRANKK (SFX: bunyi rantai)

"BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN EREN BANGSAT DIA ADIK KANDUNGKU JIKA KAU MAU KAU BISA PERKOSA SAJA SI MUKA KUDA SIALAN ITU..!" kaki Armin sekarang sudah menendang-nendang ke arah Erwin yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan itu membuat Armin semakin emosi, apa katanya tadi , apa tidak cukup Jean yang sudah Foursome bagaimana dengan adiknya yang satunya lagi Eren Tensome? .

"Ckckckck… Ara jika kau mau kedua adikmu selamat kau harus mau kurape AR-MIN" kini Erwin sudah menghadang pergerakan Armin dengan duduk diperut Anak sulung keluarga Jaeger ini.

"khukhukhu…UWAHAHAHAH…!" tertawa bak kesetanan Armin memandang nyalang pria yang sudah merengut kesuciannya ini, seumur hidupnya hanya pria ini yang Bisa membuatnya ketakutan tapi memang pada dasarnya Armin ini keras kepala dia tidak akan mau memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan oleh orang yang dia list sebagai orang yang paling dia benci.

"Oh.. kau tidak mau ya" melihat Armin yang menunjukan tanda tanda 'Pegang-Gampar' dia juga memiliki rencana untuk membuat anak ini tunduk kepadanya.

"Kau lihat pintu disebelah kirimu itu ?" ucap Erwin sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu berwarna Cream yang sebenarnya adalah lemari pakaian.

"Jika kau mau melakukan sex dengan ku kedua adikmu itu selamat tapi jika tidak… mungkin kau ingin melihat pemerkosaan adikmu secara terang terangan langsung disini?" kali ini Erwin yakin rencananya akan berhasil.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tik

Apa-apaan ini sudah lebih dari beberapa menit mereka diam bahkan tampaknya Armin benar-benar tidak peduli dengan keadaan kedua adiknya ya.

Hah mana mungkin juga dia mau capek-capek mengurus kedua adik Armin itu masa nanti dia harus melawan adiknya si Rivaille yang kekuatannya itu sanggat merepotkan dan ketiga keponakannya juga yang sama-sama merepotkan itu jika dalam urusan pasangan.

Oke mungkin sedikin gertakan akan membuat Armin gentar.

Sreet

Erwin pun turun dari ranjang itu dan berjalan kearah pintu berwarna Cream disudut ruangan itu, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai tapi suara Armin yang memohon-mohon untuk melepaskan adiknya sudah tidak ada bahkan sampai tanganya memegang gangang pintu pun suaranya tidak terdengar

CREK (SFX: suara gangang pintu)

"blow job" ucap Armin lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh telinga tajam Erwin. Kepala Erwin sontak melihat ke arah Armin yang melihat ke arah kiri tidak mau melihat dirinya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi, aku tidak dengar" mencoba bertanya apakah dia tadi salah dengar.

Grrr… sudah bagus Armin mau memblow job pria tua ini.

"GGRRR…. I'LL SAY B-L-O-W J-O-B FUCKING OLD MAN, IF YA STILLL DON'T GET IT, IT'S MEAN I'LL WILL SUCK YA MOTHERFUKER DICK… DAMN IT ASSHOLE FUCK YOU…FUCKERRRR " sembur Armin tanpa peduli lagi pada sopan santun sambil mengacungkan jari tenggahnya ke arah pria itu.

Ya walaupun tidak dapat lobang belakangnya tapi lobang didepannya juga jadi seperti kata pepatah ' tiada buah pohon pun jadi '. dan Erwin pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Armin sampai dia tanpa sengaja.

TBC

900 deep bow = itu kaya nunduk 90 derajat untuk penghormatan.

Cuap-cuap lala:

Khukhukhu… WHAHAHAHAH #KetawaMasoschist untuk Eru-Min lala bikin Soft lemon aja (Kalo bisa) dan buat RiRen harus BDSM rape .

Maaf ya minna-san jika kurang suka adegan foursome diatas maklum lala ini penyuka lemon dengan adegan Rape, Hardcore, Hardlemon, Gangbang Dirty talk dll.

#Pundung padahal tadi rencananya bikin lemonan antara Eru-Min tapi karena kehabisan ide jadi kaya diatas deh.

But ini lala potong dulu Bye-bye minna-san .


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Onni-sama ?,Why Jii-chan ?, Why Motherfucker?**

**Disclamer**

**SnK © Hajime Isayama.**

**Story © Mishatake Lala.**

**Pair : Ri-Ren , Eru-Min,Reiner-Berthold-Marco-Jean.**

**Rate: M (Untuk adegan dan kata-kata).**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance.**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, Pedo, Rape, alur maju-mundur, tyop(s) nakal bertebaran, miss typo(s), ababil, geje, absurd semi-au, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**(O . o)v**

**(O . o)v**

**(O . o)v**

**Chapter 2: So What?**

**.**

**2/?**

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**{"Jean say in Eren Mind"}**

**.**

**.**

**YANG TERAKHIR INI HANYALAH KARANGAN LALA DAN TIDAK ADA UNSUR BASHING CHARA.**

**.**

.

.

_**Fachan Desu**_ =

Ini udah Update. Ha? Fa-chan beneran NoseBleed. Kalo mau tau apakah Eren Innocent atau gak musti Baca And Review Chapter ini. Makasih Udah RnR Senpai.

_**RESN**_=

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih Udah RnR senpai.

_**FayRin Setsuna D Fluoride**_ =

Yakin? ntar lala kena Sembur mereka kalo ampe tulisan Narsis Masuk FFN.

**Guest** = Ini udah lanjut kok.

_**Wizald**_ = jangan panggil kakak panggil aja –Sama #Ngarep, ini Juga kebanyakannya RiRen.

"Talk"

'Mind'

Eren = 8 tahun.

Hanji = 24 tahun.

Levi = 26 tahun.

Jean,Connie = 12 tahun.

Armin = 17 tahun.

Reiner,Marco,Berthold = 20 tahun.

Erwin = 30 tahun.

Mikasa = 19 tahun.

Petra =21 tahun.

.

.

**Chapter Sebelumnya**:

"Kau lihat pintu disebelah kirimu itu ?" ucap Erwin sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu berwarna Cream yang sebenarnya adalah lemari pakaian.

"Jika kau mau melakukan sex dengan ku kedua adikmu itu selamat tapi jika tidak… mungkin kau ingin melihat pemerkosaan adikmu secara terang terangan langsung disini?" kali ini Erwin yakin rencananya akan berhasil.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tik

Apa-apaan ini sudah lebih dari beberapa menit mereka diam bahkan tampaknya Armin benar-benar tidak peduli dengan keadaan kedua adiknya ya.

Hah mana mungkin juga dia mau capek-capek mengurus kedua adik Armin itu masa nanti dia harus melawan adiknya si Rivaille yang kekuatannya itu sanggat merepotkan dan ketiga keponakannya juga yang sama-sama merepotkan itu jika dalam urusan pasangan.

Oke mungkin sedikin gertakan akan membuat Armin gentar.

Sreet

Erwin pun turun dari ranjang itu dan berjalan kearah pintu berwarna Cream disudut ruangan itu, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai tapi suara Armin yang memohon-mohon untuk melepaskan adiknya sudah tidak ada bahkan sampai tanganya memegang gangang pintu pun suaranya tidak terdengar

CREK (SFX: suara gangang pintu)

"blow job" ucap Armin lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh telinga tajam Erwin. Kepala Erwin sontak melihat ke arah Armin yang melihat ke arah kiri tidak mau melihat dirinya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi, aku tidak dengar" mencoba bertanya apakah dia tadi salah dengar.

Grrr… sudah bagus Armin mau memblow job pria tua ini.

"GGRRR…. I'LL SAY B-L-O-W J-O-B FUCKING OLD MAN, IF YA STILLL DON'T GET IT, IT'S MEAN I'LL SUCK YA MOTHERFUKER DICK… DAMN IT ASSHOLE FUCK YOU…FUCKERRRR " sembur Armin tanpa peduli lagi pada sopan santun sambil mengacungkan jari tenggahnya ke arah pria itu.

Ya walaupun tidak dapat lobang belakangnya tapi lobang didepannya juga jadi seperti kata pepatah ' tiada buah pohon pun jadi '. dan Erwin pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Armin sampai dia tanpa sengaja…

.

.

.

.

.

Terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya. Sial hilang sudah semua harga dirinya, jatuh didepan calon uke itu rasanya sangat-sangat memalukan tau. Erwin Mencoba berdiri sampai dia merasakan kepalanya seakan-akan mau pecah. Salahkan Armin yang terlalu Tsundere sehingga terlihat manis dimata Erwin sampai-sampai dia salah mengambil langkah. Tangan Erwin menyentuh keningnya rasa-rasanya ada cairan kental yang mengalir turun melewati pipinya. Mata berwarna seindah lautan milik Erwin melotot horor cairan yang melewati pipinya ternyata adalah darah.

"Kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian tua bangka?" seru Armin yang melipat kedua kakinya anggun. Sialan anak ini posenya itu terlalu menantang dan juga terlalu menggelikan, menantang karena seakan menggoda Erwin dan menggelikan karena itu pose seperti perempuan yang sedang duduk. Yah, walupun begitu rasanya seperti paket combo 2 in 1.

"Kenapa Armin kau terangsang?"

Alis Armin berkendut hebat. Brengsek dikasih hati tua bangka ini malah minta jantung, apa dia tidak tau masih syukur Armin berbicara padanya. Andaikan saja dia tidak diikat diranjang ini sudah ia pastikan akan membacok mahluk pervert ini.

"PERGILAHHH…KENERAKA SANA TUA BANGKA!" seolah menulikan pendengarannya dari kata-kata kasar anak blonde berbibir mungil ini, Erwin tetap berjalan dengan tenang kearah ranjang Armin. Saat dia sudah sampai didepan ranjang itu dapat ia lihat nafas Armin putus-putus setelah meneriaki dia tidak hanya itu muka Armin kini merah padam, entah karena malu ataupun marah hanya dia yang tau.

Muka rupawan Armin semakin memerah setelah menyadari Erwin tenyata sudah duduk dihadapanya. Erwin yang melihat Armin memerah mencoba menahan gelak tawanya, andaikan Armin tau mukanya yang sangat kekanakan saat memerah berbeda jauh dengan mulutnya yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kasar, itu lucu sekaligus memuakan. Lucu karena itu malah membuat Erwin semakin bersemangat mengerjai Armin dan memuakan karena Armin selalu berusaha menjadi kuat bahkan disituasi genting seperti ini. Oh, ya Erwin ingat ucapan Armin tadi, soal blowjob itu sayangnya sekarang dia sudah tidak lagi bernafsu lagipula Erwin tadi hanya bercanda demi melihat seberapa tangguh mental Armin yang melihat orang yang memperkosanya berkali-kali dan kalian tau ternyata mentalnya sangat kuat.

Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Erwin melihat ada anak-anak seusia Armin yang memiliki mental kuat, biasanya anak-anak yang habis diperkosa dan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang merapenya akan menangis, mengamuk, ataupun ketakutan tapi tidak dalam kasus Armin dia bahkan sudah bertemunya berkali-kali dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menunjukan reaksi labil seperti diatas malahan Erwin melihat setiap pertemuan mereka seolah ada dinding raksasa yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan membentang melindungi hati Armin saking tangguhnya mental anak ini.

Andaikan saja kelakuan Amin lebih manis mungkin dia akan pertimbangkan untuk, mempertemukannya dengan adik-adiknya tapi sepertinya anak ini perlu 'dijinakan' dulu sebelum dia bertemu dengan pemilik adik-adiknya. Bisa gawat kalau saat pertemuan antara Armin-Rivaille-Marco-Bertholdt-Reiner mereka malah saling baku hantam, mau ditaruh dimana muka rupawan Erwin jika sampai ia gagal menjinakan anak ini.

Manik jernih berwarna biru langit milik Erwin meneliti Armin dari atas-kebawah berkali-kali memikirkan cara yang bagus untuk membuat anak ini jinak. Armin bergerak gelisah, Dilihat seperti itu membuat yang dilihat risih. Bukan karena malu, (Faktanya seluruh tubuh Armin sudah dieksplorasi oleh Erwin jadi tidak ada yang perlu dia sembunyikan) tapi karena Armin benci seseorang yang terlalu suka memperhatikan. Dia lebih suka sendirian dan berdiam diri daripada harus bersosialisasi.

"Apa perlu aku mencolok biji matamu pak tua?" ucap Armin sadis. Dalam pikirannya dia sudah membayangkan menyodok mata menggunakan pisau lalu mengoyak setiap inchi tubuhnya dan akhirnya membelah perutnya dan memakan isinya seperti kanibal kelaparan.

Erwin seolah tuli tidak terpengaruh mendengar ucapan Armin yang kasar itu malah mencodongkan tubuh keduanya agar semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya Erwin sudah berjongkok disebelah Armin yang mulai menjaga jarak. Dia bukan orang bodoh ingat!, mana mungkin Armin mau terjebak dalam lubang yang sama dua kali. Sudah cukup dia _diakalli_ oleh Erwin.

Perasaan Armin semakin tidak nyaman setelah Erwin bukannya melakukan sekuhara seperti biasa tapi malah hanya melihat Armin dalam diam. Armin yakin ada yang salah dengan orang ini. Memutar kedua matanya tidak peduli Armin memilih berbalik menunjukan punggung toplessnya yang bertato itu kepada Erwin yang masih berjongkok memperhatikan Armin yang mulai membungkus tubuhnya dalam selimut.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur Armin?"

Sedikit lagi Armin akan mendapatkan istirahat sampai orang tua ini tiba-tiba menyela. Alis Armin berkendut hebat. Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur itu katanya tadi, setelah dengan polosnya memperhatikannya dalam diam dan mempelototi tiap jengkal tubuhnya ITU YANG TUA BANGKA INI BILANG. Wah, minta dibacok ini orang. Taukah dia aura kelam mulai keluar dari tubuh Armin.

"Ulangi perkataan mu Erwin-kun" Armin menanyakan maksud Erwin tapi kali ini posisinya Armin adalah duduk bersila dan tangannya dikepalkan dikiri dan kanan pahanya. Wajah sang putra sulung keluarga Jaeger ini mengeras. Erwin seakan tidak melihat akan muka Armin yang berubah menjadi berkerut itu kembali menanyakan hal yang dia ingin tanyakan sejak dulu.

"Min, kau sebenarnya siapa?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan Erwin pemuda blonde ini mendongkakan wajahnya Arogan. Siapa dia? Apakah ada lagi pertanyaan yang lebih menggelikan daripada itu? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah dia yang akan menentukan kelanjutan kehidupan dari Erwin. Dan dia akan menyelesaikan ini segera setelah keluarnya perintah 'darinya'.

Heh, jangan bilang kalian terkena tipuan Armin, Jean, dan Eren. Pfftt.. ini semua sudah 'Dia' rencanakan mulai dari pemerkosaan dari Jean sampai penculikan mereka semua.

Kau kira Jaeger bersaudara ini bodoh hem? Tentu saja semua ini sudah diatur sedemikian rupa olehnya agar Rivaille merasakan sakitnya. Lagipula orang yang dikira oleh Klan Ackerman ini adalah ayah dan ibu dari mereka bertiga sebenarnya hanyalah salah satu dari prototipe kloning yang 'Dia' buat. Tidak semudah itu bukan orang bisa dibunuh bukan, setidaknya ada perlawanan walaupun sedikit saja.

Armin tiba-tiba merasakan adrenalinya dipacu dengan kencang. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan apalagi saat dia akan melawan perintah bosnya dan pastinya dia akan sedikit 'disengat' dan saat dia sadar nanti pasti dia akan diberondongi oleh pertanyaan dari Erwin, lagipula sejak kapan dia pernah jadi anak baik? Dia lah anak yang paling 'Nakal' dari semua orang. Armin yang mengendalikan permainan ini bukan 'dia' dan Arminlah yang memutuskan bagaimana laju permainan antaranya dan Erwin.

"Erwin, aku adalah Arl..-"

BLIZTTT

Seolah-olah kata yang akan dia ucapkan itu adalah kata yan haram karena berakibat Armin kejang-kejang diatas ranjang tanpa sebab. Matanya terbalik kearah dalam dan hanya menyisakan mulutnya yang tertutup rapat beserta bola matanya yang mengarah kebelakang. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti mengejang bahkan sekarang sudah lebih keras daripada yang tadi.

"h-HOI ARMIN KAU KENAPA?"

Erwin Panik. Dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Armin sampai tiba-tiba mengejang seperti itu. Tanganya spontan memegangi tubuh Armin tapi Erwin melakukan satu kesalahan peraturan pertama saat ada orang yang kejang-kejang adalah

JANGAN PERNAH TIDAK MENAHAN TANGAN/KAKINYA.

Buk

"Akhh.. ARMIN DIAMLAH"

Dan karena Erwin sudah tidak mematuhi peraturan itu maka mukanya sekarang menjadi korban keganasan tubuh Armin yang sedang kejang-Kejang

BUK

"SAKIT MIN. SAKIT!"

.

.

.

~RiRen Time~

.

.

Kaki mungil anak-anak ini menggeliat kesal didalam pangkuan pemuda yang lebih tuanya lagi. Mereka sedang menonton sebuah kartun diamana ada seorang anak perempuan kecil yang hidup bersama seekor beruang coklat. Anak-anak berambut coklat Ebony itu mengeram kesal dalam hati dan tetap mempertahankan muka 'tertariknya'. Tidak terbantahkan lagi dia sangat-sangat bosan dan muak. Alis mininya mengerucut extrem. Kartun ini sangat membosankan dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, mana mungkin ada anak kecil yang hidup sendirian ditengah hutan dan berteman dengan beruang kan?

Ya kan?

KAN

Tapi kenapa? Paman yang memangkunya seakan tidak peduli akan hal itu dan tetap khusyuk menonton kartun itu? Apakah dia ini autis. Lihat bahkan kali ini mereka (Anak perempuan itu dan beruang) membuat makanan china bersama seekor PANDA?.

"Diamlah bocah"

Rasanya bocah yang bernama lengkap Eren Jaeger ini ingin menangis berguling-guling. Kenapa hanya dia yang diberi tugas paling berat oleh wanita gila itu?. Bila dibandingkan dengan Jean atau Armin dialah yang paling berat. Membuat om-om pedo phyco ini mencintai dia dan kemudian menghancurkan sang om-om yang bernama lengkap Rivaille Ackerman ini secara perlahan sampai dia merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan kekasih wanita gila yang menjabat sebagai bos mereka bertiga merenggang nyawa. Itu jauh lebih berat daripada Armin yang tinggal memPHP Erwin ataupun Jean yang hanya perlu mengangkang diranjang sekaligus membuat ketiga orang yang menjadi pasanganya kali ini saling baku hantam satu sama lain.

Mata Eren terpejam, memikirkan ide apalagi yang harus dia katakan pada pedo bau tanah ini. Sedetik kemudian dia menemukan ide tapi ini pasti akan memakan Efek samping yang membuatnya kehilangan seluruh harga dirinya (Lagi).

"hiks… hikss.. RIVAI-JII ELEN BOCANNNN!". Kaki Eren menendang kesana-kemari dalam pangkuan Rivaille, walaupun dia tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Sang penerus klan Ackerman ini tetap memasang wajah datarnya seolah tidak terganggu dengan Eren yang merengek, tangganya mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Eren.

Tangan Eren yang bebas bergerak semakin menjadi-jadi dengan meninju semua arah yang dapat dijangkaunya.

Buk

PLAK

Tubuh mungil Eren bergetar takut bergetar frustasi. Ini yang membuat dia paling benci saat dipangku dan menonton televisi dikamar pedo sialan ini, karena setiap kali dia mulai bosan dan melaksanakan berbagai rencananya yang pastinya akan selalu berakhir dengan badanya dibalik menjadi tengkurap horizontal dipangkuan Rivaille dan pantatnya akan ditampar berkali-kali sampai memerah.

"Bocah…. Aku tidak berselera bermain" keajaiban Rivaille tersenyum atau lebih cocok disebut seringai om-om hidung polkadot. Dalam posisi kali ini dia merasakan De javu. J-jangan-jangan dia akan melakukan itu lagi? TIDAKKKKKK.

Plak…. Plakk.. plak…. PLAK

Hanjinnggg perkiraanya menjadi kenyataan. ' . . ' batin Eren semakin muak dengan pukulan dipantatnya. Sang pemuda yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak-anak ini mencoba untuk professional dan mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan. Lebih baik dia mati jika harus mengeluarkan suara menjijikan itu lagi.

"HWAAAA… JII-CHAN GOMEENNNN…AKH…SAKIITTT. AWWWWW!". DEMI TUHAN DIA BUKAN MASOKIS tapi kenapa Rivaille malah memukul pantatnya dan meremasnya keras-keras, dia kira Eren itu wanita yang akan mendesah saat pantatnya dipukul ataupun diremas? Tentu saja tidak PEA.

Sang pemukul biadap, Rivaille tidak menghentikan tidakannya malah sekarang semakin berani dengan membuka celana berwarna putih Eren dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Eren berhenti merengek. Dalam pikiranya dia mulai memikirkan untuk mengkarate Rivaille, mencolok matanya sampai berlubang dan menendang testiclenya kalau bisa sampai pecah. Seumur hidup Eren ditubuhnya yang Asli bukan tubuhnya yang kini ini, dia hanya pernah disekuhara oleh Armin dan itupun berakhir mereka berdua saling baku hantam.

Slurrpp

Eren melotot horor. Sensasi ini sangatlah tidak asing baginya. Apalagi usapan dari benda licin nan lembut dan tidak bertulang itu.

BITE

"Nhhn~".

MANA GOLOK ?! MANA ? DIMANA BANGSAT!. Hampir saja tadi dia menghajar Rivaille jika tidak ingat perkataan wanita gila itu ["jika gagal jangan salahkan aku yang akan membuatmu disodomi ramai-ramai Eren"]. Eren mulai merapalkan kata-kata yang diajarkan Jean {'tubuhmu sekarang bocah jadilah seperti bocah'} demi menghilangkan ide membunuh Rivaille.

Tarik nafas…. Keluarkan perlahan… ambil lagi sedikit dan sekarang !

"ahh~… Jii-chan…unnggg!..geliii!~". Hueekkk. Mana kantong muntah? Eren seratus tiga belas persen jijik dengan suaranya yang seperti PSK dijalanan. Ada sedikit penyesalan dihati Eren karena mendesah ganjen mengikuti kata-kata Jean yang pastinya tidak ada yang pernah benarnya. Kadang dia bertanya kenapa disaat-saat genting seperti ini selalu saja perkataan Jean yang berbunyi diotaknya KENAPA tidak kata-kata Armin saja yang selalu benar dan terbukti Jitu seperti angka togel tidak keluar disaat-saat seperti ini?.

Dan hebatnya lagi dia harus mengikuti perintah kuda yang sudah hebat dalam hal genjen-mengganjeni orang. 'sabar Eren ingat orang sabar disayang Tuhan dan orang yang tidak sabar ditendang Tuhan' pikirnya dalam hati. Saat dirasa pikiranya mulai fokus Eren kembali memikirkan yang dikatakan Jean sebelum mereka diculik, sebentar Apalagi kata Jean kemarin? Oh, ya tentu saja {" jika kau disekuhara diSofa ataupun di Ranjang. Remaslah benda disekitarmu agar semakin Erotis"}

Err…. Entah kenapa otaknya malah menggambarkan Jean yang sedang berbaring menyamping sambil meminum Wine dan beberapa mayat disekitarnya. Sialan, itu posenya Keren sekali sayangnya yang tadi bukanlah sebuah imaginasi tapi sebuah pecahan memori mereka yang dulu.

Slurrp

'KAPAN AKU BISA MEMBUNUH TUA BANGKA INI!' teriak Eren frustasi. Kini perpotongan antara kedua pantatnya dijilat. Kampret, jika kalian mengira itu nikmat ITU FITNAH DAN FITNAH LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA DIPERKOSA RAMAI-RAMAI. Sejak kapan ada sejarah mengatakan jika pantatmu dijilat maka rasanya akan nikmat yang Eren rasakan malahan JIJIK. Itu bekas EEK ya memang sih sudah dicuci, Siram dan digosok tapi tetap saja jijik kan bekas EEK tiba-tiba dijilat apalagi dihisap. Itu kotor tapi juga geli sih sedikit ingat SEDIKIT.

Tangan Rivaille semakin berani dengan menyingkap baju cream bergambar kartun tidak jelas tadi. Reaksi Eren semakin seperti kata-kata Jean ganjen nan eksotis itu yang terlihat diluar padahal didalamnya Eren mengimajinasikan membawa kapak dewa kematian dan membelah Rivaille dari bawah sampai tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua.

Ngek… kenapa semua kenyataan berbeda dengan imajinasi. Ini menyakitkan kakak , bayangkan saja kau terjebak bersama seorang pedo dan kau diharuskan berkelakuan seperti anak-anak (Faktanya Eren terjebak dalam tubuh anak-anak) dalam artian kau tidak boleh menghajarnya dan membunuhnya!. Itu menyebalkan dimana letak kesenanganya. Apa gunanya diberi misi dengan tingkat kesulitan tertinggi tapi tidak memiliki satupun tantangan yang menyenangkan.

"ahh~"

Eren berani bersumpah desahan yang satu itu bukanlah desahan yang direncanakan. Itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa dia perintahkan pita suaranya untuk mengeluarkan desahan.

Sang Ackerman tersenyum miring. Tubuh ini sangatlah sensitif dia tau itu dan yang lebih menyenangkannya lagi tubuh ini adalah miliknya. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan dengan seksama perubahan warna kulit wajah Eren yang menjadi merah pekat saat ia menjilat tengkuk bocah MILIKNYA.

"Eren, kau nakal dan jii-chan tidak suka anak nakal". Rivaille mengelus pungung Eren yang dipanguannya dengan seduktif. Sedangkan tangannya yang sebelahnya memijat-mijat anal kecil Eren.

Mata sang brownatte terbuka, didalamnya seperti terpancar sinar penasaran tanpa disadari oleh Rivaille, bocah yang seperti berumur delapan tahun padahal jiwanya berumur lebih tua daripada itu tersenyum miring. Jadi sekarang apa? Dia akan bersex ria dengan Rivaille? Pftt… ini menarik, kita lihat seberapa perkasanya Rivaille kali ini.

"Jii-chan, Elen..-"

TBC

Cuap-cuap Lala:

*Lirik FB, FFN, sama tanggal* err… ini kayaknya udah lebih dari tiga bulan lebih belum lanjut yah? #Plak hehehe.. gomen-gomen lala kan PHP jadi. Itu tempat TBC pas kan?. gomen buat lemon Riren masih disuatu tempat diotak dan belum keluar sama sekali. Lala gak bisa ngeluarin lemon RiRen karena rasanya terlalu kecepatan kalau harus keluar sekarang.

Makasih buat yang sudah jadi silent reader, Reviewer, Fav, Follow cerita lala. tanpa dukungan kalian apalagi yang udah nagih-nagih digrup leder mungkin cerita ini bakalan WB parah.

Ini mungkin beberapa pertanyaan yang bakalan keluar:

Q: Eren kenapa dibilang terjebak dalam tubuh anak-anak?

A: ingat film Avatar dimana Jake dipindahkan pikiran manusianya ketubuh avatar. Nah lala ngambil konsep itu karena rasanya kalau Pedo Theme terus yang anak-anak polos ataupun gak tau soal yang beginian atau begituan rasanya terlalu murahan sama Mainsteam. Lala pengen cerita yang lala buat beda daripada yang lain gak ada kesamaan sedikitpun sama fic karya orang lain.

Q: wanita gila itu siapa?

A: seseorang say, dia masalalu Pipi-chan.

Q: Grisha sama Carla cuman kloning yah?

A: yup, mereka itu kloning. Gak punya sangkut pautnya sama Eren, Jean, atau Armin.

Q: terus nanti ErJeMin tetap saudara?

A: mereka saudara angkat.

Terakhir, Review ne?


End file.
